Fais moi confiance
by Dedel03
Summary: Plot: Cela devait être le jour le plus merveilleux de toute sa vie, mais au contraire. Le jour de ses rêves se transforme en cauchemar. Lorsqu'il l'abandonne une seconde fois sans aucune raison ni explication, Bella pourra-t-elle se remettre de cet abandon ?
1. Prologue

_Titre : __Fais_-moi confiance

Auteures : KazumiChaan et DdelOl

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et à la Saga Twilight. Nous ne faisons que les reprendre et jouer avec.

_NDA:  
KazumiChaan:_ Bonjour à vous cher lecteur.  
Je ne suis qu'une simple jeune fille qui aime lire et écrire pour s'évader et cette fiction est l'une de mes premières. Je l'écris en duo avec DdelOl et je suis vraiment impatiente de notre collaboration sur cette fiction sur mon couple préféré.  
Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire mais je vous remercie d'avoir eu la curiosité de cliquer sur ce lien et de lire cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
N'oublier pas de nous laisser un petit commentaire à la fin de votre lecture. Vos commentaires sont notre seul salaire en tant qu'auteures de fanfictions et cela nous fait toujours plaisir de les lires pour avoir votre avis. Nous acceptons les critiques, enfin moi je les accepte de bon cœur, lorsque celles-ci sont justifiées, elles nous permettent de nous améliorer.  
Sur ceux j'arrête de vous déranger et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Au plaisir de vous revoir sur nos prochains chapitres. _  
DdelOl: _Bonjour à vous. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire sauf que je suis impatiente de pouvoir travailler avec KazumiChaan et très heureuse d'écrire une histoire avec elle sur un couple que j'adore c'est-à-dire Jasper et Bella. J'accepte également les critiques si elles sont constructives et nous permettent de nous améliorer dans notre histoire.

Nous allons essayer d'écrire un chapitre tous les quinze jours et ce sera pendant le week-end. Vous pouvez également aller lire l'histoire de ma collaboratrice qui est géniale.

J'espère avoir vos commentaires pour savoir si l'histoire vous plaît ou pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très vite._  
_

**Prologue:**

Stephen King a écrit:

_« Le temps emporte tout qu'on le veuille ou non. Le temps emporte tout, le temps efface tout, et tout ce qui reste à la fin, ce sont les ténèbres. Parfois, au cœur des ténèbres, on retrouve d'autres personnes et parfois, au cœur des ténèbres, on les perd à nouveau »_

Mon temps n'est pas illimité et ma vie sur cette Terre n'est pas éternelle mais j'aimerai bien que le temps qu'il m'est accordé de vivre puisse emporter cette douleur qui enserre mon cœur ainsi que ses souvenirs qui me hantent jours et nuits. Au cœur des ténèbres de ma vie, j'aimerai bien rencontrer quelqu'un qui me tendra une main chaleureuse et qui ne disparaitra pas.

J'aimerais savoir que mon avenir est déjà tracé et qu'il me guide vers une fin heureuse mais on n'est jamais sûr de rien, on ne sait même pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Les décisions qu'on prend aujourd'hui auront des conséquences sur tout le reste de notre vie.

Les décisions que je prends aujourd'hui sont-elles les bonnes ? Seul l'avenir pourra me le dire.

Charles Bukowski a dit une fois :

_« Il y aura toujours quelque chose pour détruire nos vies. La seule question c'est qu'est-ce qui va nous tomber dessus en premier. On est toujours au bord du gouffre. »_

Au bord du gouffre qu'est ma vie, la première chose qui va me tomber dessus va-t-elle me détruire ou m'aider à survivre ? Je peux tout simplement abandonner ce jeu déloyal qu'est la vie.

Mourir est facile, une échappatoire si facile d'accès pour moi simple mortelle. Vivre est tellement difficile.  
Mais je dois vivre. Vivre pour moi et pour mon prochain. Vivre pour avoir la chance que le temps efface ma douleur et que je refasse confiance à nouveau.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre: Fais-moi confiance**

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et à la Saga Twilight. Nous ne faisons que les reprendre et jouer avec.

_NDA:  
KazumiChaan:_ Coucou à vous tous,  
Je suis celle qui va s'occuper du message pour ce chapitre mais je suis sûr que DdelOl pense la même chose que moi.  
Tout d'abord nous remercions de tout cœur ceux qui nous ont lu et nous ont laissé un petit message ainsi que les mises en favoris et mise en alerte. Cela nous fait vraiment plaisir et chaud au cœur.  
Voici le premier chapitre et c'est DdelOl qui s'est occupée de l'écriture. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

N'oublier pas de nous laisser votre avis à la fin de votre lecture.

Bisous Bisous  
Bonne lecture et j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre.

_Réponse aux reviews_

Jen : Merci beaucoup de ton petit message. Première review et je suis trop heureuse !  
La première review est vraiment importante pour moi, en fait dans le font toute les reviews sont importante mais bon la première a son importance.  
La tienne m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je comprends ta réaction face aux fautes d'orthographes et moi aussi parfois cela me dérange mais bon deux ou trois ça passe. Nous allons faire beaucoup d'effort pour publier des chapitres avec le moins de fautes possibles.  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'avoir eu ton commentaire qui est notre première review. J'espère te revoir pour cette suite et qu'elle va te plaire (de DdelOl).

**Chapitre 1**

_Pov Bella_

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais me marier d'ici quelques jours. Les mois se sont enchaînés à une vitesse incroyable, je n'ai absolument pas vu le temps passé.

Je suis venue vivre à Forks car ma mère a refait sa vie avec Phil, un joueur professionnel de base-ball et aussi parce que j'avais envie d'aller vivre chez mon père. J'ai remarqué rapidement les Cullen. Je me posais beaucoup de questions sur eux. Je pensais souvent à cette famille et je les observais régulièrement, j'étais comme fascinée. J'ai découvert leur secret suite à des incidents survenus comme le moment où j'ai touché la main d'Edward qui était glacée ou encore lors d'un accident une voiture fonçait droit sur moi et il s'est interposé sans la moindre égratignure. Je lui ai dit que j'avais découvert que c'était des vampires mais que je n'avais pas peur d'eux. Et à partir de ce jour-là, nous étions un couple.

Edward m'a abandonné pour pouvoir me protéger de lui et des vampires en général, après un terrible accident le jour de mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Il voulait que j'ai une vie normale pour moi alors que moi je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui donc je voulais qu'il me transforme.

Mais lui a préféré partir pour que j'aie une chance de vivre comme tous les adolescents normaux de mon âge. Il m'a fallu des mois pour que je puisse survivre. Jacob a été présent pour moi et j'ai pu m'en sortir grâce à lui. Il est devenu mon meilleur ami.

Je suis sortie avec un vampire et j'ai appris que mon meilleur ami est un loup garou. Je n'ai vraiment pas une vie normale. Je l'ai découvert quand je me suis fait attaquer par Laurent un autre vampire dangereux. C'est Jacob et la meute qui m'ont sauvé avant de le tuer. Il s'est changé devant moi, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet et je n'ai pas peur d'eux.

Je me suis jetée d'une falaise pour pouvoir ressentir de nouvelles sensations. Alice ayant eu une vision, tous les Cullen sont revenus à Forks pour savoir si j'étais toujours vivante ou malheureusement morte.

Edward croyant que je n'étais plus de ce monde a décidé de se montrer sa condition de vampire devant des humains en Italie. Dès que je l'ai appris, je suis partie le sauver et surtout qu'il sache que je ne suis pas morte. Je suis arrivée à temps et depuis ce jour, nous sortons ensemble et je l'aime de plus en plus chaque jour.

Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier quand il m'a demandé en mariage, c'était quelques semaines après notre retour. Nous étions tout le temps ensemble et c'était un vendredi soir pendant un diner. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout surtout qu'il me l'a demandé comme ça :

- _Dis-moi Bella, tu es heureuse avec moi ?_

- _Oui bien sûr. Comment ne pourrais-je pas l'être !_

- _Épouse-moi !_

- _Comment ?_

- _Me ferais tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?_

- _Oui._

- _Tu es sure ?_

- _Absolument ! Je t'aime Edward et je serais honorée et chanceuse que tu acceptes de passer ton éternité avec moi. J'accepte de t'épouser._

Je me rappelle très bien de cette soirée car j'ai eu la chance qu'Edward accepte de passer la nuit avec moi et pour la première fois nous n'avions pas fait que dormir. J'ai dû insister et au moment où je pensais qu'il allait refuser, il s'est enfin décidé et j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie. Il a été tellement doux que je n'ai pas eu du tout mal. Ça été magique.

Depuis ce soir-là, nous ne l'avons refait qu'une fois car Edward veut que je réussisse le lycée et que j'obtienne mon diplôme. Je dois réviser tout en préparant le mariage avec Esmé, Alice et Rosalie car mon futur mari ne s'intéresse pas trop aux préparatifs de notre mariage.

Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter car il est beaucoup moins présent depuis que j'ai accepté de l'épouser. Il ne vient plus aussi souvent me voir. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi et il m'a dit que c'était une surprise pour le jour du mariage.

Je suis impatiente de savoir donc je comprends mieux ces absences. J'ai dix-huit ans et je n'ai jamais pensé que j'allais me marier aussi vite. Je suis surprise par ma décision mais pas tant que cela car je suis sure et certaine que je veux passer l'éternité avec Edward.

Je me suis également rapprochée de Rosalie ces dernières semaines. Au début, cela m'a vraiment surpris, car depuis que je connais les Cullen, elle a toujours était froide et distante envers moi, mais depuis que j'ai appris à la connaitre c'est vraiment une fille formidable en dessous de son masque de reine des glaces. Nous sommes devenues amies et elle m'a bien aidé dans le choix de ma robe de mariage, les repas. Alice m'a dit qu'elle s'occuperait de mon maquillage et de ma coiffure.

Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans elles, je ne m'en serais pas sortie. Je peux les remercier ainsi qu'Esmé et Carlisle d'être toujours présents pour moi et de m'avoir accepté dans leur famille. Je les considère comme ma deuxième famille. Si par malheur un jour je devrais perdre mes parents, je sais par avance que je considèrerais Carlisle et Esmé comme mes nouveaux parents car ils représentent les parents idéals que j'aurais souhaité avoir.

Et dire que demain, je me marie avec l'homme ou plutôt le vampire de ma vie. Je suis excitée d'y être et pouvoir dire oui et entendre « vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ».

J'ai demandé à mon père de me conduire à l'autel. J'ai également pensé à Carlisle mais j'ai privilégié Charlie même si il n'est pas vraiment d'accord pour mon mariage.

Il m'a dit que j'étais sa fille et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a accepté. Je suis très heureuse que ce soit lui qui m'accompagne. Ma mère sera également présente et Phil aussi. Il n'y a que Jacob qui ne sera pas présent car il n'aime pas Edward et il ne s'entend pas avec les Cullen et il déteste les vampires en général, après tous les loups garou sont les ennemis direct des vampires. Je suis triste de son absence mais je le comprends.

Je suis impatiente, heureuse mais également nerveuse. J'espère sincèrement que tout va bien se passer et qu'il n'y aura pas de mauvaises surprises avant, pendant ou après la cérémonie. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Demain, je vais m'appeler Bella Cullen. Je trouve que cela sonne très bien. Je vis un véritable conte de fées et je vais me marier avec mon prince charmant.

Le grand jour est arrivé le jour de mon mariage. Alice est arrivée de bonne heure pour me maquiller et me coiffer. Le maquillage sera bien utile car je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente, je ne pensais qu'à aujourd'hui.

Par contre, je dois calmer ma meilleure amie car je ne veux pas qu'elle exagère, je veux être belle mais pas trop peinturée. Je veux quelque chose de magnifique mais que ce soit simple comme moi. J'ai choisi ma robe de mariage car tout d'abord je n'aime pas porter de robe dans la vie courante contrairement à la femme de Jasper. Et puis après tout, c'est moi qui me marie.

Mon choix s'est porté sur une robe blanche toute simple mais à mes yeux elle est magnifique et me convient parfaitement. La première fois que je l'ai vu et que je l'ai porté, je savais que ce serait elle. Rosalie m'a dit que j'étais splendide et que j'étais un véritable ange dedans.

C'est l'heure ! Mon père m'attend et à son regard, je sais qu'il est ému et qu'il me trouve très belle. Il m'amène à l'église. Tout le monde est présent.

Je regarde le lieu qui est magnifique. Tous les gens que j'aime sont présents. Je les regarde tous et je leur souris tous. Même Jasper qui est le seul Cullen avec lequel je n'ai pas vraiment noué de lien est présent et me regarde différemment.

Je me doute bien que c'est la première fois que les gens me voient bien habillés, coiffés et maquillés. J'avance tout doucement avec le bras autour de mon père.

Je lève enfin la tête pour savoir comment réagit mon futur mari face à ma transformation et là le choc je ne le vois pas. Il n'est pas là. J'ai peur. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave.

Mais où es-tu Edward ?

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre: Fais-moi confiance**

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et à la Saga Twilight. Nous ne faisons que les reprendre et jouer avec.

_NDA:  
KazumiChaan:_ Coucou à tous,  
Voici le deuxième chapitre que beaucoup d'entre vous attendez.  
Ce chapitre a été écrit par DdelOl, et pour ma part je l'adore, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant qu'il me plait.  
Je tiens à vous remercier vous lecteurs qui passent lire notre fiction mais aussi à tous ceux qui nous laissent une petite review à la fin de nos chapitres, au mise en favoris et ceux d'entre vous qui suivent cette fiction. Tout cela nous fait vraiment plaisir, et j'espère tous vous revoir au cours des prochains chapitres.

Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre sur ce petit message à part peut-être bonne lecture.  
J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.  
N'oublier pas de nous laisser un petit commentaire en bas de la page, ces commentaires sont notre seul salaire et cela nous fait toujours plaisir de lire votre avis sur nos chapitres. Je fais en sorte que tous les commentaires trouvent une réponse avant la publication du prochain chapitre.

Bisous Bisous  
-KazumiChaan

_Réponse aux reviews_

Guest 1 (M.): Bonjour à toi, cher lecteur et merci pour ton petit commentaire.  
Ce dernier m'a vraiment fait bien rire. Surtout la façon dont tu parles d'Edward. xD Mais ce qu'il a fait est nécessaire a l'histoire, s'il vous plais ne le détester pas. J'avoue qu'Edward n'est pas mon personnage favori de la saga mais je l'aime bien quand même donc je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas un s****d fini par la suite. Cela est sure qu'il abandonne Bella un seconde fois mais bon, s'il l'abandonne pas comment notre Jella va se former hein ?  
J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.  
Au plaisir de te revoir.

Jen : Merci comme toujours pour ta review qui nous fais toujours plaisir. Raté pour ce premier chapitre tu n'es pas la première review, juste la deuxième , tu peux toujours te rattraper.  
Donc merci encore de nous suivre et de nous laisser un commentaire à chaque chapitre (pour le prologue et chapitre 1 déjà poster) et merci d'aimer notre fiction.  
Nous espérons te revoir au cours des prochains chapitres.  
Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Guest 2 : Merci pour ton petit commentaire, court mais il nous a vraiment fait plaisir. Nous sommes désolées de te laisser sur un suspense pareil. Et je m'excuse d'avance pour la fin de ce chapitre aussi mais s'il te plait ne nous tue pas. Car une auteure morte ne peut pas écrire la suite.  
J'espère que la suite que tu attendais tant va te plaire. Donc bonne lecture à toi. Au plaisir de te revoir.

Marion : Petite review courte mais elle nous a vraiment fait plaisir comme toutes les reviews que nous recevons. Tes doutes sont fondés mais cela va être expliqué par la suite, le pourquoi il est parti. Merci de t'inquiéter pour Bella mais t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer pour elle, en tout cas on prévoit une fin heureuse.  
J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.  
Et à Bientot

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Bella**

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Je devais me marier avec Edward mais il n'est pas à l'église. Je me demande où il est. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave.

Je suis sure et certaine qu'il a eu un empêchement et qu'il va me rejoindre dans quelques minutes donc il est inutile de m'inquiéter. Je dois peut être regardé mon téléphone portable, il m'a sans doute envoyé un message ou bien il a tenté de me téléphoner.

Le seul problème c'est que je ne l'ai pas sur moi, je l'ai laissé avec mes affaires quand je me suis changée. Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête ! Mais sa famille à leur téléphone donc il a probablement essayé de les joindre.

Me voilà rassurée mais pourquoi personne ne vient me voir pour me dire ce qu'Edward leur a dit pour justifier son absence. Je n'ose pas aller leur poser la question. Je préfère attendre mon futur époux pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'attends qu'Edward et il n'est toujours pas là. Je crois que des personnes viennent me parler mais je ne sais qui elles sont. Je ne les entends pas. Je ne les vois pas. Je fixe seulement la porte de l'église si Edward devait arriver et je ne veux surtout pas le rater. Nous devons nous marier aujourd'hui et je suis impatiente de devenir Madame Cullen.

Je me sens observée mais je n'ai ni le courage ni la volonté de regarder les invités. J'aurais trop peur de voir leur visage et d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Je préfère rester assise à attendre mon futur mari.

**POV Rosalie**

Je suis heureuse de l'arrivée de Bella dans la famille. Au départ, je ne l'aimais pas car je pensais qu'elle était une menace pour ma famille. Mais au final non. Bella est une fille très gentille et sur qui je peux compter.

Je suis contente du mariage entre mon frère et ma sœur. Ils ont l'air tellement amoureux et ils ont tellement soufferts suite au départ d'Edward et de tout le monde.

Je pense que c'est pour cette raison que mon frère a demandé très rapidement à Bella de se marier. Les deux ont perdu tellement de temps qu'ils veulent le rattraper le plus vite possible ce que je comprends totalement.

Nous voilà déjà à l'église. Quand Bella fait son entrée, je suis subjuguée. Elle est magnifique et elle sourit. Son sourire est communicatif car toute les personnes présentes ne la quittent pas des yeux et elles sont toutes émues.

Tout le monde regardait ma future belle-sœur et personne n'avait remarqué l'absence d'Edward jusqu'au moment où le regard de Bella a changé. Je regarde dans sa direction et je ne vois pas mon frère. Je me demande où il est. Pitié faites que tout ne recommence pas.

Nous commençons tous à nous dévisager avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans nos yeux. Je regarde mon frère jumeau qui a l'air aussi étonné que tout le monde.

Si quelqu'un aurait pu se douter de quelque chose, il s'agit bien de Jasper car il peut ressentir les émotions des autres personnes. Il aurait pu deviner les plans d'Edward mais ce n'est pas le cas.

En même temps, maintenant que je réfléchis aux semaines précédentes, surtout depuis la demande en mariage de mon frère envers Bella, j'ai l'impression qu'Edward évitait Jasper. Il ne restait jamais dans la même pièce que ce dernier.

Je suppose qu'il ne voulait que mon jumeau découvre la vérité sinon il en aurait parlé à la famille et la supercherie aurait été découverte.

Pauvre Bella ! Comment lui dire que son futur mari l'a encore abandonné le jour qui était censé être le plus beau de toute sa vie d'humaine.

Déjà que la première fois elle a du mal à s'en remettre, cela lui avait pris plusieurs mois et Jacob avait été présent pour elle. Alors une deuxième fois, cela va la détruire. Nous allons devoir la surveiller afin d'éviter toute bêtise de sa part. Quand je dis bêtise, je pense à une tentative de suicide. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je me suis attachée à Bella.

Je déteste mon frère. Je ne le considère plus comme mon frère. Il ne fait plus parti de ma famille. Comment peut-il faire cela de nouveau à Bella ? Elle est tellement gentille. Elle a été acceptée par mes parents, mes frères et sœur. Emmett l'adore.

Je pense au pire alors qu'il a peut-être du retard. Je vais essayer de l'appeler et je verrais bien ce qu'il va me dire. Même si je ne m'attends pas du tout à entendre sa voix au bout du téléphone, je dois pour Bella essayer de le joindre.

Mais pas de miracle, je tombe directement sur sa messagerie vocale, c'est pour cela que je raccroche immédiatement. J'aperçois que toute ma famille essaye de le joindre mais sans succès.

Comment dire à Bella que son futur mari ne viendra pas pour l'épouser ? Comment lui dire qu'il l'a encore abandonné ? Comment lui dire qu'il est parti sans donner d'explications à quelqu'un ?

Je le hais. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela à Bella. S'il ne voulait plus se marier avec elle, il lui disait au lieu de prendre la fuite comme un lâche. Il lui aurait demandé pardon et lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas se marier avec elle et qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

Certes, elle aurait souffert mais elle aurait pu passer à autre chose. Cela lui aurait mis beaucoup de temps mais elle aurait réussi avec nous.

Mais dans ce cas présent, il ne lui a rien dit. Il s'est comporté comme un enfoiré et je vais faire mon maximum pour que Bella l'oubli et passe à autre chose. Je vais l'aider à reprendre sa vie en main sans l'autre crétin.

Il va falloir commencer maintenant car elle ne peut pas rester assise dans l'église toute la journée. Je vais demander de l'aide à mon mari et à mon jumeau.

- _Les garçons ! J'ai besoin de votre aide. Nous devons faire sortir Bella et soit la ramener chez elle soit chez nous. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser ici._

- _Tu as raison ma chérie. Mais je pense que nous allons avoir du mal à la faire bouger. Elle a l'air déconnecté. Elle a le regard sur la porte de l'église. Elle la fixe tellement que je suppose qu'elle_ _doit attendre Edward et malheureusement je suis presque sure que ce bouffon ne viendra pas. Comment peut-il lui faire ça aujourd'hui. Je vous jure que si un jour je le revois, je le tue et ce sera une mort lente._

- _Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi mon frère. Je ne veux plus le revoir ni s'approcher de Bella. La pauvre, je ne sais pas comment on va lui dire. Edward est lâche car ces dernières semaines, je ne le voyais presque plus sinon j'aurais compris et lui a tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas. A partir de maintenant, elle va avoir besoin de nous. On ne doit pas la laisser toute seule pour éviter un drame._

- _Je suis d'accord avec toi mais maintenant nous devons la faire sortir et s'occuper d'elle. Emmett va voir son père pour lui parler tandis que nous allons essayer de faire réagir Bella et la faire sortir de l'église._

Jasper et moi sommes allés voir Bella pour lui montrer notre soutien. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle ne me répondait pas et ne me regardait pas.

J'ai levé les yeux vers mon frère pour lui montrer mon inquiétude et j'ai remarqué que lui n'était pas bien. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

**POV Bella**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée à attendre Edward. J'ai perdu la notion du temps depuis que j'ai remarqué l'absence de mon futur mari.

J'entends des voix. Je ne comprends pas tout juste qu'Edward est parti sans prévenir personne. Cela voudrait dire qu'il m'a encore abandonné, ce que je refuse de croire. Il m'aime autant que je l'aime. Alors pourquoi serait-il parti ?

Je préfère ignorer les personnes de l'église surtout si c'est pour entendre des bêtises pareilles. Elles devraient quand même éviter de dire des mensonges pour éviter de me blesser.

Elles sont jalouses de mon bonheur avec Edward. En même temps, c'est l'homme parfait et le vampire parfait. Je peux les comprendre mais moi je ne raconterais pas des sottises car je n'aime pas faire souffrir les gens inutilement.

Ce qui commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement, c'est que je vois se rapprocher de moi Esmée et Carlisle. Ils ont l'air tellement triste et eux ne se moqueraient pas de moi. Serait-il possible qu'Edward m'ait de nouveau abandonne le jour le plus important de ma vie d'humaine.

Pourquoi continuer à vivre sans Edward? S'il est parti c'est à cause de moi, j'aurais fait une mauvaise épouse, un mauvais vampire. Je n'étais pas parfaite pour lui donc je ne le serais pour personne.

Je ne trouverais plus l'amour alors pourquoi continuer à vivre?

A suivre

DdelOl :

Nous sommes désolées pour cette fin mais ne nous tuez pas car une auteure morte ne peut pas vous écrire la suite.

Sinon, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, pour avoir mis notre histoire en favorite ou en following. J'espère vous retrouver pour ce chapitre. Je parle aux lecteurs fantômes mais également à ceux qui nous mettent en following, n'hésitez pas à nous mettre un commentaire pour nous dire comment vous trouvez notre histoire, nous poser des questions…

Petit sondage :

Taper 1 si vous trouvez qu'Edward est un s****d.

Taper 2 si Rosalie est votre personnage préféré dans ce chapitre.

Taper 3 si vous voulez faire un câlin à Bella pour la réconforter.

Taper 4 donnez nous votre avis sur ce chapitre !

A bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre: Fais-moi confiance**

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et à la Saga Twilight. Nous ne faisons que les reprendre et jouer avec.

_NDA:  
__Ddelol: _bonjour à tous !

Voici le Chapitre 3 vraiment très bien écrit par KazumiChaan. En le lisant, je l'ai adoré et j'espère aussi que vous allez l'aimer. Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires et d'avoir mis notre histoire en favorite et en following.

Continuer à nous dire ce que vous pensez de notre chapitre s'il vous plait car cela nous permet de nous améliorer ou encore de répondre à vos attentes si vous en avez. N'oubliez-pas de nous laisser une review à la fin de votre passage pour nous dire si l'histoire vous plait toujours autant et nous parler de ce chapitre.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et j'espère de vous revoir lors du et des prochains chapitres.

_Réponse aux reviews_

_Beatrice : _Nous allons oui essayer de tenir le même rythme pour poster nos chapitres c'est-à-dire un chapitre toute les deux semaines. Sinon très bon choix, je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose, si je ne connaissais pas la suite des évènements.  
Bonne lecture à toi.

_Jen : _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et nous sommes vraiment heureuses que tu nous suives depuis le début. Après je m'excuse de la longueur de nos chapitres mais nous faisons de notre mieux. Si tu veux des chapitres plus longs, cela va prendre plus de temps à les publier car que ce soit DdelOl ou moi nous avons toutes les deux une vie à côté de l'écriture. J'écris cela sur un ton très posé et j'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère te revoir dans les commentaires et à nos prochains chapitres.

_Pompei : _Bonne remarque ! Je te félicite de l'avoir remarqué. Mais tu auras un début de réponse dans ce chapitre et dans les chapitres à venir.  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 **

**POV Rosalie**

Une semaine qu'Edward est parti et personne n'a de ses nouvelles. Bella n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et elle émet tellement de sentiments négatifs que Jasper a été obligé de prendre du temps pour s'éloigner, entre les sentiments vraiment puissants de Bella mais aussi le maelstrom de sentiments de la famille allant de la colère à l'inquiétude tout en passant par la haine et le dégout envers Edward, c'en était trop pour Jasper donc il a préféré s'éloigner durant la journée.

La vie à la villa Cullen, n'est plus la même. Bella qui a préféré rester ici au lieu de rentrer chez elle, reste toute la journée enfermée dans la chambre d'Edward à ressasser ses souvenirs, se demandant pourquoi il l'a abandonné, s'énervant contre le monde entier pour ne pas l'avoir arrêté et contre elle-même pour ne pas être à la hauteur de son amour. Elle se disait qu'après tout elle n'était qu'une pathétique et stupide humaine qui a cru qu'un vampire aussi parfait qu'Edward pouvait s'intéresser à elle. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi naïve.

Pendant ce temps, Esmée essayait de préparer quelque chose quand Bella se déciderai enfin à manger. En effet durant cette semaine, Bella n'a mangé que peu de choses et surtout par nécessité, nous vampire pouvons déjà voir qu'elle a perdu du poids et toutes personnes même humaine peuvent voir les énormes cernes qui se dessinent sous ses magnifiques yeux chocolats, qui ont perdu toute lueur de vie qu'ils avaient autrefois, par le manque de sommeil dut au cauchemar qu'elle fait toute les nuits.

Emmett était parti avec Jasper pour une longue partie de chasse, pas qu'il en est vraiment besoin de chasser mais aussi parce qu'il a besoin de se défouler. La première fois que nous avons quitté Bella, Emmett était vraiment contre cette idée, il considérait vraiment Bella comme sa petite sœur et prenait son rôle de grand frère vraiment à cœur, lorsque nous avons vu les résultats de notre départ Emmett s'est juré de ne plus laisser quelqu'un faire de mal à Bella et pour cela il en veut beaucoup à Edward qu'il ne considère même plus comme étant son frère d'avoir pour la seconde fois abandonner celle qu'il disait être son âme-sœur.

Carlisle, pour sa part, ne sait plus quoi faire, il voit sa famille, qu'il a mis tant de temps a fondée et qu'il chérie par-dessus tout, se séparer petit à petit. En tant que chef de famille c'est à lui de prendre une décision mais il ne sait pas laquelle prendre, ce poids lui pèse sur les épaules donc il essaye de l'oublier en se plongeant dans son travail à l'hôpital.

La réaction qui me surprend le plus est celle d'Alice, nous savons tous qu'elle était la personne la plus proche d'Edward dans la famille donc nous pouvons comprendre que son départ puisse lui faire du mal, mais elle est aussi la meilleure amie de Bella. Pourtant durant cette longue semaine, elle n'est jamais allée voir Bella pour la réconforter ou lui changer les idées. Le pire dans tout cela c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'éloigne de Jasper qui est pourtant son âme-sœur, sa moitié. Avant tout ce drame, Jasper et Alice étaient comme complices, toujours ensemble sauf dans le moment où elle était avec Bella ou parfois avec Edward Jasper et elle allaient toujours chasser ensemble même si l'un deux n'avait pas soif et elle l'accompagnait à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner des humains mais maintenant elle reste dans sa chambre à faire je ne sais quoi.

Moi dans cette équation, je ne sais pas ou me placer, je n'ai jamais était vraiment proche de Bella même si depuis notre retour notre relation s'est améliorée surtout depuis que je lui ai confiée mon passé. Elle a été là à m'écouter, sans me juger ni éprouver la moindre pitié, elle a versé les larmes que je ne pouvais plus pleurer. Elle a pleuré pour moi, pour l'avenir que j'avais perdu, pour le passé que je ne serai jamais capable d'oublier. Elle n'a rien dit. Elle a juste laissé ses larmes couler. Quelques jours après cette soirée, Bella est venue vers moi et m'a serré fort aussi fort qu'elle pouvait dans ses bras et m'a dit :

« J'ai cherché mais je ne trouve pas les mots qui pourraient pour te sauver, ni effacer toute cette souffrance à laquelle tu as du faire face. Je suis désolée pour tout, désolée pour ces évènements qui te sont arrivés, désolée de gâcher ce présent si précieux qu'est la vie mais je pense que tu es la personne la plus apte à comprendre ce que je ressens. Si cette nuit n'avait pas eu lieu, penses tu que l'amour que tu aurais vécu en tant qu'humaine serait aussi fort que l'amour que tu partages avec Emmett ? Si tu pouvais recommencer, ferais-tu les mêmes choix ? Moi j'ai choisi l'amour, même si je perds toutes mes chances de fonder une famille, d'avoir des enfants, je pense que je ne trouverai jamais un amour aussi fort que celui que je partage avec Edward, c'est pourquoi je choisis cette vie connaissant tout ce que j'ai à perdre »

Ces mots m'ont vraiment fait réfléchir et oui si je pouvais recommencer, je ferai les mêmes choix car rien n'est comparable à l'amour que je partage avec Emmett. J'ai perdu des perspectives d'avenir que j'aurai pu avoir étant humaine mais j'ai gagné l'éternité avec ma moitié. Elle a parlé de son amour pour Edward avec tant de passion, croyant qu'il était sa moitié mais s'il l'était vraiment jamais il ne l'aurait abandonnée que ça soit une fois et surement pas une deuxième fois. Edward n'est pas l'âme sœur de Bella, et je prie tous les Dieux pour qu'elle puisse rencontrer le sien et avoir le droit au bonheur qu'elle mérite par-dessus tout.

Bella a raison sur un point, je suis la personne la plus apte à la comprendre, ses perspectives d'avenir étaient toutes fondée autour de l'éternité qu'elle allait avoir avec Edward mais maintenant qu'il est parti, tous ces rêves se brisent et elle ne sait plus quoi faire, tout l'avenir qu'elle s'était imaginée disparait du jour au lendemain. Je connais ce sentiment mais j'ai eu la chance de vite trouver Emmett, j'espère qu'elle aura autant de chance que moi. Mais pour le moment, je serai tout pour elle, une épaule pour pleurer, son punching-ball personnel, … Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour revoir ce sourire si innocent et si chaleureux sur ses lèvres, pour revoir les légères rougeurs qui colorent ses joues lorsqu'elle est gênée, pour revoir la lueur d'amour et plein de vie briller dans ses yeux. Oui, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rendre heureuse cette personne que je suis fière d'appeler ma petite sœur.

**POV Bella**

Edward est parti et cette fois il ne reviendra pas, je le sais bien, la petite lueur au fond de moi ne cesse de me le répéter mais je ne veux pas la croire.

Cela fait une semaine qu'il est parti et je n'ai pas bougé, roulée en boule sur son lit je fixe un point invisible devant moi, je ne veux pas fermer les yeux car je sais très bien que si je le fais le sommeil va m'emporter et les cauchemars vont me poursuivre.

Les jours passent, et ils se ressemblent tous. Tous les jours, des personnes défilent dans la chambre mais je n'y prête pas beaucoup d'attention. Esmée vient déposer un repas, auquel je touche à peine, au pied du lit et vient le récupérer tout en me serrant dans ses bras en me murmurant des mots doux et réconfortant. Emmett passe me voir et me raconte sa journée et sa dernière partie de chasse et essayer de me faire rire, mais je reste impassible. Avant de me quitter, il me sert fort dans ses bras et me dit qu'il m'aime très fort. Rosalie s'allonge juste et me sers dans ses bras, sans rien dire, profitant juste du calme et du réconfort qu'elle seule peut m'apporter. Jasper vient parfois la nuit, s'assoit au pied du lit et m'envoie des vagues de calme et de léthargie et avec gratitude j'accepte son aide et plonge dans un sommeil sans rêve. Le matin lorsque je me réveille, il n'est plus là, il part surement chasser après tout il reste presque tout la nuit avec une humaine. Mais je pense aussi qu'il veut éviter les vagues de sentiments qui reviennent agiter mon cœur à mon réveil lorsque je me rends enfin compte qu'il est parti et que tout cela n'était pas un cauchemar.

Edward m'a quitté et cela pour une seconde fois, il ne reviendra cette fois j'en suis sure. Que vais-je faire ? Que vais-je devenir ? Une vie sans Edward sur cette terre n'a aucun sens. Maintenant je comprends parfaitement les mots de Cathy, personnage de ce livre que j'affectionne tant, Les Hauts de Hurlevent. « Si tout le reste périssait et que lui demeurât, je continuerais d'exister ; mais si tout le reste demeurait et que lui fût anéanti, l'univers me deviendrait complètement étranger, je n'aurais plus l'air d'en faire partie. »

Edward était ma vie. Et maintenant qu'il est parti, ma vie n'a plus de sens. A quoi cela sert-il de vivre dans un monde dans lequel Edward ne m'aime pas et ne reviendrai jamais vers moi ? Autant quitter ce monde, peut-être que de l'autre côté du miroir de la vie, quelque chose de meilleur m'attend.

Ma résolution en main, je quitte enfin ce lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Fouillant dans les différentes armoires, je trouve enfin ce dont j'avais besoin. Je fourre le tout dans la poche de mon jean et quitte la chambre.

Arrivée au salon, je peux voir le choc d'Esmée et Rosalie de me voir sortir de la chambre s'inscrire sur leur visage mais je n'y prête pas plus attention.

D'une voix sans émotion je lance à qui veut m'entendre :

« Je pars pour une balade »

Je quitte alors la maison et m'enfonce dans la forêt. Après ce qui peut être une éternité j'atteins enfin mon but. Notre clairière. Cette dernière est comme dans mes souvenirs mais elle me parait moins colorée comme si la nature connaissait les récents évènements et voulait me montrait son soutien. Lentement je m'allonge au milieu de ce lieu qui signifie tellement pour moi. Je ferme les yeux et laisse la musique de la nature me submergeait. Après un instant à profiter de ce calme, ma décision est prise lentement je sors la lame de rasoirs de ma poche et sans hésitation je m'entaille les poignets.

**POV Jasper**

Une semaine qu'Edward était parti, et une semaine durant laquelle tout à complètement changer à la villa Cullen. Tous ces sentiments qu'ils ressentent tous sont trop forts pour moi c'est pour cela que j'ai passé la plupart du temps dans la forêt à méditer.

Les sentiments de Bella sont vraiment les plus forts et parfois je me demande moi-même comment elle fait pour ne pas s'effondrer complétement sous ces vagues de désespoir et de colère. Elle a perdu toute son estime d'elle-même. Ses sentiments sont tellement forts qu'ils l'empêchent de se reposer complétement, on dirait qu'elle se laisse dépérir. C'est pour cela que le soir quand je le peux, je vais la voir et l'aide à s'endormir.

Les sentiments des Cullen sont tous différents mais se ressemblent tout aussi bien à la fois.

Rosalie et Emmett sont tous les deux très protecteurs envers Bella. Cela ne me surprend pas pour Emmett, après tout Bella est pour lui la petite sœur qu'il n'a jamais eu, mais au contraire pour Rosalie cela me surprend beaucoup. Elles sont toutes les deux eu un début difficile mais depuis l'histoire avec Victoria, elles se sont rapprochées mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ces sentiments soit aussi puissants envers Bella. Tous les deux détestent Edward profondément pour ce qu'il a fait à leur petite sœur adorée et ils s'en veulent de n'avoir rien pu faire.

Carlisle et Esmée sont tous les deux partagés entre Edward et Bella, mais je pense que cette fois c'est Bella qui va remporter la bataille. Pour Esmée, Bella est vraiment la fille qu'elle a toujours préférée. Son coté maternelle est vraiment très fort pour elle car après tout nous sommes tous vampires et incassables donc même si elle était notre mère à tous, elle s'est sentie beaucoup plus utile avec Bella, devenant une mère que cette dernière n'a jamais pu avoir. Elle aime Bella très profondément qu'elle serait capable de retourner ciel et terre pour la rendre heureuse. Carlisle, lui, reste un peu plus mitigé sur son avis. Après tout Edward est son premier enfant, son premier compagnon de route et il se sent mal de la trahir à choisir Bella. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour Edward et se pose beaucoup de questions. Bella est la plus fragile de nous tous et pour cela Carlisle se sent le devoir de la protéger, il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a dû la soigner mais aujourd'hui la blessure est différente, une blessure au cœur qu'un médecin ne peut pas guérir normalement.

Alice, elle, reste dans sa chambre depuis une semaine aussi et ne sort que quelques fois pour aller se nourrir. Je sens que l'on s'éloigne tous les deux mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arrêter cela. J'aime Alice de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme mais j'ai peur que cet amour ne suffise pas. Ce qui me surprend tout de même c'est qu'elle reste dans sa chambre à ne rien faire et ses sentiments sont indéchiffrables. Cela m'inquiète mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Actuellement je suis en train de courir dans la forêt, lorsque je cours ou lorsque je chasse, je laisse mon côté vampire prendre un peu le dessus donc je laisse de côté tous mes sentiments et mes questions. Tout à coup une vague de désespoir intense et de conviction m'arrêtent dans la course, suivie de cette vague de sentiment une odeur alléchante atteint mes narines. Je n'ai pas soif mais cette odeur est juste merveilleuse donc je m'élance vers elle.

A suivre.

Voila voila pour ce chapitre.  
J'espère qu'il vous a plus et que vous avez pris beaucoup de plaisir à le lire.

J'attends de tout cœur vos avis sur ce chapitre. Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à chacun de vos commentaires avant la publication du prochain chapitre comme j'en ai l'habitude.

Bisous Bisous

J'espère vous revoir dans les commentaires et au prochain chapitre

-KazumiChaan


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: Fais-moi confiance**

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et à la Saga Twilight. Nous ne faisons que les reprendre et jouer avec.

_NDA:  
KazumiChaan:_ Coucou à vous nos chers lecteurs,  
Comment allez-vous ?  
Mon message aujourd'hui ne sera pas trop long car je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous raconter à moins que vous souhaitiez connaitre ma vie. Mais bon ma vie n'est pas la plus intéressante donc je vais éviter de vous ennuyer avec cela.

Donc voici le chapitre 4 écris par ma chère Dedel03.  
Pour ma part je l'adore. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que moi.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture  
J'espère vous revoir en bas de la page dans nos commentaires et par la suite au cours de nos prochains chapitres.

Bisous Bisous  
-KazumiChaan

_Dede03l: _Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien en ce beau dimanche. Moi oui car le chapitre est posté et je suis très heureuse de vous le mettre.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et j'espère pouvoir lire vos commentaires car j'adore les lire. Je vous remercie pour avoir mis notre histoire en favorite et la mise en alerte mais il est important pour nous de connaître vos avis suite à la parution de chaque chapitre pour savoir si vous aimez notre histoire ou le chapitre publié. Donc demande aux lecteurs aux fantômes s'il vous plait de nous écrire ce que vous pensez du chapitre et de l'histoire. Nous ne demandons pas un roman juste j'aime ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture et nous espérons vous retrouver en bas.

_Réponse aux reviews_

Je suis vraiment triste car au dernier chapitre nous avons eu que 3 reviews certes nous avons eu quelque mise en favori et mise en alerte mais bon cela nous fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos commentaires et de savoir ce que vous pensez de nos chapitres.  
Je prends toujours plaisir à vous répondre et là je n'ai pas de réponse à rédiger.

Sachez que nous écrivons pour le plaisir d'écrire mais aussi pour le plaisir de partager avec vous nos chers lecteurs.  
Vos reviews sont notre seul salaire donc penser à nous laisser un petit message à la fin de votre lecture serez vraiment gentil. Même si c'est cours, cela n'est pas grave.

Nous espérons vous retrouver en bas de la page.

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Jasper**

J'adore aller chasser seul. C'est le seul moment où je ne perçois pas les émotions de tout le monde. Quel bonheur! Surtout qu'en ce moment, toutes les émotions de ma famille m'étouffent et surtout celles de Bella. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est la faute de l'autre enfoiré.

J'ai senti cette délicieuse odeur de sang assez rapidement. C'est pour cela que je me suis dépêché d'aller voir qui avait cette magnifique odeur. Il y a longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé mais en ce moment, la tentation est trop forte.

Plus je me rapproche de ce paradis, plus je me lèche les lèvres. L'envie devient de plus en plus forte et je sens que je vais avoir du mal à me contrôler.

J'arrive dans une clairière en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je ne veux pas effrayer mon futur repas. Je ne remarque pas tout de suite d'où provient cette magnifique odeur, c'est pour cela que je m'avance et j'ai la désagréable surprise de voir Isabella Swan.

Elle s'est taillée les veines cette misérable humaine. Elle veut mettre fin à sa vie alors qu'il y a une bande de vampires pas loin. Soit elle est totalement stupide soit elle a l'a fait exprès.

Je ne peux pas la mordre car elle fait partie de la famille mais d'un côté personne ne saurait que c'est moi. Je la vide de son sang puis je la brûle donc il n'y aurait plus de corps et ma famille ne saurait jamais ce qui est arrivée à Bella. Je viens de trouver l'idée du siècle sauf si Alice le voit dans une de ces visions et qu'elle prévient Esmé ou Rosalie. J'aurais un peu de mal à croire à cette idée car depuis la fuite du parfait crétin, elle ne s'occupe plus de Bella. Elle fait comme si elle n'existait plus. Je me demande ce qu'elle cache mais pour le moment, je m'en fou. Ce qui m'intéresse actuellement, c'est d'aider Bella. Elle voulait mourir donc je vais lui donner un coup de pouce. Je vais la mordre et je vais en profiter. Je vais la déguster tout doucement pour faire durer le plaisir.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ! Je ne peux pas faire cela à Bella. Elle a assez souffert. Je dois la ramasser et la ramener auprès de Carlisle afin de la soigner.

Je me rapproche d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras mais c'est son odeur qu'il m'attire le plus et pas le fait qu'elle soit blessée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai tellement envie de la gouter mais je sais bien que c'est mal. Mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Ce n'est pas moi mais le Major qui fait tout pour sortir et j'ai du mal à le garder en moi. Il veut sortir et faire un carnage et également s'occuper de Bella. Comme il dit, il veut lui faire du bien ce qui veut dire la mordre et la vider de son sang. C'est trop dur. Je n'y arrive plus.

Pour une fois, je vais le laisser prendre le contrôle. Je dois voir de quoi il est capable car il y a longtemps que je le bloque. Je l'interdis de sortir pour la survie de beaucoup de monde mais je pense qu'il est temps. Il a besoin de liberté.

Il contrôle déjà mes gestes et mes pensées. Je n'arrive plus à le gérer. Il a besoin et envie de mordre Bella mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire ce qu'il veut car cette humaine fait de ma famille : elle représente une sœur pour Rosalie et Emmett, une fille pour Esmé et Carlisle, c'est la meilleure d'Alice. Je dois l'arrêter avant de faire probablement la pire bêtise de toute ma vie en tant que vampire. Je ne veux pas les perdre. Ils sont une partie importante dans ma vie comme Peter et Charlotte qui sont mes deux meilleurs amis.

Il n'y pas aussi longtemps que Carlisle ou encore Rosalie que je suis végétarien. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me faire au sang animal. Tout au début, j'ai détesté cela mais je l'ai fait pour Alice, mes parents et pour ma jumelle. La tentation est toujours présente mais depuis l'arrivée de Bella dans la famille, elle s'est accentuée. Elle a une odeur particulière pour moi et elle est très puissante. C'est la première que j'ai autant de mal avec du sang humain. Mais pourquoi cela doit tomber sur Bella ?

En même temps, quelle bêtise de tenter de se tuer alors qu'elle vit avec des vampires. Mais, je peux comprendre également, elle souffre tellement depuis le départ de l'autre enfoiré qu'elle a décidé de mourir pour ne plus la ressentir.

Je dois agir pour son bien donc je pense qu'il faut que je l'aide à mourir. Je pourrais à nouveau gouter au sang humain et dans un sens je vais m'aider et satisfaire le major et l'aider elle aussi, elle n'a plus besoin de sang si elle est morte.

**POV Rosalie**

11Je suis de plus en plus inquiète pour Bella. Elle se sent tellement seule et abandonnée que j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une énorme bêtise. Elle est si malheureuse que j'ai mal pour elle. Elle est aussi en colère contre tout le monde mais également contre elle-même.

Elle s'est encore fait avoir par Edward. J'ai peur pour ma petite sœur car elle ne se nourrit plus. Bella ne dort presque plus parce qu'elle fait sans arrêt des cauchemars depuis son non-mariage avec mon débile de frère. Je ne le considère plus comme car si il aimait autant Bella, il ne l'aurait jamais fait souffrir. Elle ne sort plus de sa chambre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle nous a annoncé qu'elle allait prendre l'air et je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. D'un côté, je suis rassurée de la voir sortie enfin de sa chambre mais d'un autre côté, j'ai un horrible pressentiment.

Je tourne en rond qu'Esmé me demande ce qui m'arrive :

- _Je suis énormément inquiète pour Bella. Je trouve cela bien qu'elle soit sortie dehors mais je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose de grave mais j'ignore quoi._

- _Mais non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle va probablement bientôt revenir. Et si jamais, elle ne revient pas, on ira la chercher tous ensemble._

- _J'ai l'impression que ce sera trop tard. Je ne me trompe que rarement pour ces mauvaises sensations. Je suis presque sure qu'elle va faire une bêtise car elle est tellement malheureuse depuis l'abandon de l'autre crétin._

- _Quand tu dis bêtise, tu penses à quoi ?_

- _Mourir car elle se sent tellement misérable depuis la fuite de l'autre, qu'elle a perdu toute confiance et toute estime pour elle. Elle va essayer de se suicider, je le sens du plus profond de moi et il faut bouger maintenant avant de réaliser que ce soit trop tard c'est-à-dire retrouver son corps._

- _Va voir dans sa chambre si tu peux découvrir ces plans pour la suite et après on agira en fonction de tes trouvailles._

Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus et je vais directement dans la chambre. Je ne remarque rien de suspect puis je regarde dans la salle de bain et je m'aperçois qu'elle est passée par la car l'armoire à pharmacie est ouverte.

Personne de la famille ne va dans cette salle de bain. Je fouille un peu partout et je trouve un sachet vide. Et là, l'horreur, c'est un sac avec des rasoirs mais il n'y en a plus du tout. J'appelle ma famille qui rapplique très vite surement à cause de mon ton alarmant.

- _Elle a pris de rasoirs avec elle et personne ne sait où elle est allée._

- _Il faut se calmer et on va tous aller dehors sauf toi Carlisle._

- _Pourquoi Esmé ?_

- _Si jamais, Bella devait rentrer, il faut que quelqu'un reste. De plus, si elle était blessée, tu as toutes tes affaires médicales à la maison. Prépare tout ce que tu peux avoir besoin pour la soigner si cela devait arriver._

- _D'accord et tenez-moi au courant par téléphone dès que vous découvrez quelque chose._

Personne ne lui a répondu et Esmé, Emmett et moi-même sommes partis direction la forêt mais chacun de son côté. Et Alice n'est pas avec nous. Dès qu'on retrouve ma petite sœur puis on la ramène à la maison, je promets d'avoir une discussion avec elle. Elle n'a pas le droit de lâcher sa meilleure amie alors que cette dernière a besoin d'elle en ce moment.

Cela faisait déjà un moment que nous cherchions Bella sans résultat. Honnêtement, je commence à désespérer. Elle peut se trouver à n'importe quel endroit et même si grâce à notre super vitesse, nous pouvons parcourir plus vite la forêt mais elle est immense en densité. Cela pourrait nous prendre des heures voire des jours pour fouiller partout mais nous n'avons pas tout ce temps. Nous devons nous dépêcher et j'espère qu'un miracle va arriver.

Je pense que merlin vient de m'entendre car d'un coup je sens une odeur de sang très puissante et j'écoute mon frère lui parler. Il lui dit qu'il va réaliser son plus grand souhait c'est-à-dire de mourir. Suite à cette phrase, je me rapproche au plus vite et j'hurle afin que mon mari et Esmé m'entendent pour qu'ils me rejoignent le plus vite possible.

A mon arrivée, je découvre Bella qui s'est tranchée les artères et elle se vide de son sang. Je remarque également que le major a pris possession de Jasper. Esmé et mon vampire de ma vie arrivent. Ils vont pouvoir m'aider à le calmer et à combattre le major.

**POV Jasper/Major**

Au moment où j'allais enfin m'occuper de mon repas, ma jumelle est arrivée en premier. J'ai ressenti ces émotions et elle était inquiète pour Bella qui était juste en train de mourir sous nos yeux. Ce qui a réveillé d'un coup Jasper qui a commencé à se battre contre moi. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui, il ose se rebeller et m'interdire ce qui me revient de droit. S'il croit que je vais me laisser faire, il peut toujours rêver. Je veux et je vais m'occuper de mon festin et personne ne pourra m'arrêter ni Jasper et encore moins sa famille.

Je dois revenir que ce soit pour moi, pour ma famille ou pour Bella, je ne vais pas laisser gagner le Major. Je n'en ai pas le droit pas après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. J'écoute surtout ma jumelle qui tente de me raisonner :

- _Bas toi Jasper. Ne le laisse pas gagner. Je suis sure et certaine que tu peux m'entendre. N'abandonne pas Bella, elle a besoin de toi comme de nous. Ne me lâche pas, pas après ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux. Tu es plus fort que le Major. Je crois en toi et il n'y a pas que moi, il y a aussi Esmé, Emmett et Carlisle qui nous attend à la maison pour soigner et sauver Bella. Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps. Rejette le major maintenant._

Grâce au soutien de Rosalie, je me suis débarrassé du Major pas au début mais avec beaucoup de persévérance, j'ai réussi. Esmé et Emmett m'ont regardé et j'ai ressenti beaucoup de soulagement, de fierté mais aussi une grande inquiétude.

Pendant qu'Esmé a appelé Carlisle, on s'est tous rapproché de Bella. Nous avons remarqué que l'entaille n'est pas trop profonde mais elle a perdu une grande quantité de sang, ce qui a augmenté notre inquiétude.

Mais en me rapprochant un peu plus d'elle, j'entends encore son cœur mais étrangement pas que le sien. C'est comme si je pouvais en écouter deux, ce qui n'est pas possible car il n'y a d'autre humain avec nous, cela veut dire qu'une seule chose.

- _Dépêchez-vous ! Il faut ramener Bella auprès de Carlisle. Il doit la soigner puis l'examiner. Je sens qu'on risque de découvrir une surprise en rentrant._

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et j'ai été au plus vite pour aller à la maison. Si ce à quoi je pense se produit, ce serait inattendu et d'une rareté sans nom.

Carlisle nous attendait avec une grande impatience. J'ai posé Bella dans son cabinet puis j'ai demandé aux autres de nous laisser seuls. Ils ont voulu refuser mais par mon regard et mes émotions, ils sont partis avec regret.

J'ai observé mon « père » soigner Bella. Il l'a fait avec une attitude zen, j'étais abasourdi. J'étais sur les nerfs car j'ai peur que ce soit trop tard pour elle. Elle commencer à reprendre des couleurs suite au soin du docteur. J'attends encore qu'il me confirme ce que je pense et à ses ressentis, je suis certain que je ne me suis pas trompé. Il est sous le choc et surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il n'y croit pas.

- _Tu peux me confirmer ce que j'ai découvert Carlisle ?_

- _Cela dépend ! Tu penses à quoi ?_

- _Tu es comme moi. Tu as bien entendu deux cœurs qui battent provenant du corps de Bella ? Elle est enceinte ?_

- _Oui et je ne comprends pas comment est-ce possible ?_

- _Moi non plus mais il va falloir faire très attention à Bella au moment de la révélation puis après ? C'est l'enfant d'Edward et elle est toujours en colère et je ne suis sûr qu'elle veuille le garder à cause de l'abandon de l'autre enfoiré._

- _Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Il va falloir lui dire le plus vite possible mais le moins brutalement possible. Nous allons devoir rester avec elle et accepter son choix._

- _Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre son réveil._

- _Il devrait arriver dans la journée._

Après ma conversation avec Carlisle, nous avons prévenu le reste de la famille pour la grossesse de Bella. Tout le monde était heureux mais également inquiet de la réaction de la future maman. Nous avons attendu qu'elle revienne parmi nous et c'est arrivé en début de soirée.

A ses émotions, je pouvais comprendre qu'elle était à la fois soulagée et déçue. Soulagée d'être toujours en vie et déçue de ne pas avoir réussi. C'est Rosalie qui a commencé à lui parler et qui va probablement tout lui dire.

- _Bella ! Même si je peux comprendre ta réaction face à ta douleur, sache que je suis triste et heureuse en même temps. Triste car je n'ai pas compris que tu allais au si mal et je te demande pardon pour cela. Et contente que tu sois toujours vivante car je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre une petite sœur. Après, nous devons te dire quelque chose qui va surement soit te rendre heureuse soit te rendre sceptique je pense. Quand nous t'avons retrouvé dans la forêt, nous avons entendu deux cœurs qui battent. Ce qui veut dire une seule chose : tu es enceinte et c'est Edward le père. Nous allons te laisser seule le temps que tu prennes une décision et que tu comprennes ce que je viens de te dire. Appelle-nous dès que tu sais ce que tu veux faire._

Je trouve que ma sœur jumelle s'en est très bien sortie. Je suis extrêmement fier d'elle. Chacun est allé de son côté et j'ai ressenti les émotions diverses de Bella. J'ai ressenti : joie, incompréhension, colère, perdue et j'aurais pu continuer encore longtemps.

Rosalie semble déterminer et je la vois qui monte à l'étage. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la suivre et je l'aperçois à ma chambre. Elle frappe contre la porte parce qu'elle veut parler avec Alice de la condition de sa meilleure amie et de son mauvais comportement de ces dernières semaines.

Personne ne lui répond alors que je pensais qu'elle était dans notre chambre. Je me rapproche de ma sœur au moment où elle ouvre la porte mais il n'y a personne. Je fouille directement dans l'armoire mais il n'y a plus aucun vêtement et c'est à ce moment que j'ai tout compris. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Elle n'avait pas osé mais j'ai l'impression que si. Je tombe à terre et je dis :

- _Alice est partie et j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit partie rejoindre Edward. Ce qui expliquerait énormément de choses. Comment l'annoncer à Bella que sa meilleure est surement avec le vampire qui l'a encore abandonné ?_

A suivre


End file.
